


Cold as ice

by stormchasersteve



Series: Thundershield advent 2013 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pre-Slash, Steve is scared of the cold, Thor's cloak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormchasersteve/pseuds/stormchasersteve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thundershield advent day 21 - Thor summons a snowstorm to freeze some enemies.  It triggers some of his memories, but worse, it triggers Steve's anxiety of being frozen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold as ice

_**ICE...** _

A small word. A simple thing. But somehow this substance was so much more to Thor. It was a curse, bringing with it nothing but heartache. Yet how quickly he forgot.

It was ice that broke his heart the first time - when he was cast from Asgard, no longer worthy in his father’s eyes. The ice of Jotunheim had seemed like easy prey to his rash, self righteous mind. And so it burned him, and he was cast out.

It was ice that broke his heart the second time - and his brother’s mind, haunted by the heritage he could not escape. The ice of Loki’s blood betrayed his soul, froze him from his family. It burned him too, and he fell.

And so it was ice this third time  -

"Hammer’s drones - he never fixed the icing problem!" Tony exclaimed, his gauntleted hand clutching the sparking remains of a bot that had fallen into a freezer. "I’ll draw them up to altitude -"

”- and they’ll drop right onto the civilians,” Steve interrupted, terse as the mechanical hoards advanced.

"You’ll have a minute and forty five seconds - you can evac 97% of them by the time I reach -"

”- 3% is still 3% too many -“

”- we don’t have time, it’s our only option, Cap -“

"Nay, friend Stark," Thor interrupted, Mjolnir already swinging in his hand, "I shall call the frost to us!"

The Asgardian rose from the ground, dark clouds tumbling into the sky above him. A bitter wind whipped his cape, and from the heavens came a blizzard.  The mighty snow storm felled the drones in swift succession, but as Thor descended, he saw ice reflected in the cold, empty fear of his captain’s eyes.

His heart broke a third time.

The ice of Steve’s past that never quite thawed was freezing his mind even as the storm melted to no more than wisps of fog, and Thor knew his dear friend could slip from them to his icy fears at any moment.  He rushed to the soldier’s side, guilty tears threatening to brim even as his other teammates clamoured with congratulations, because there was no glory when Steven did not smile, no victory at all if Steven feared him. Pulling his cloak from his back in one movement, the thunder god wrapped the soldier in it, bringing the trembling man close to his chest. 

For long, anxious minutes Thor held Steve, cradled his head, rubbed those broad shoulders that heaved still with panic. And slowly, like a dawn, Steve softened in the Asgardian’s arms, melting against his unearthly warmth.

When he finally pulled back by inches, the soldier had no ears for his teammate’s worried question, only eyes filled with a silent question.  Thor answered it with a vow, both hands embracing one of Steve’s.

"No ice shall take you, while I live."


End file.
